<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll take you to bed by imrnlyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108074">I'll take you to bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn'>imrnlyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything in Between [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kim Mingyu, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo, switch minwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know we haven’t discussed it...”</p><p>Mingyu’s been thinking about it for a while. Wonwoo had no idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything in Between [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll take you to bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t stress this enough but please skip this part if you’re a minor and always read smut fics responsibly.</p><p>The title is super lame but I’ve already committed to starting this series’ titles with ‘I’ll…’ and it’s too late to back out now OTL</p><p>And a little disclaimer, I have no idea if being a teacher and accountant in korea has the same process as it is where I live and I didn’t bother doing a thorough research for it but I hope you enjoy this either way. I apologize for inaccuracies.</p><p>I’ve written smut like 3-4 times (im honestly not sure) but im gonna still say idk how to write smut im sorry.</p><p>And you know the drill, this is not thoroughly edited at the time of upload so I also apologize in advance for grammar errors and typos.</p><p>If you liked it, leave kudos and comment. They are my will to live and write.<br/>hmu on twitter, I’m always there @imrnlyn :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been about a month after Mingyu’s graduation and he’s currently studying in their shared study/office for the boards while Wonwoo works in the kitchen with his laptop. It’s the least he could do, he saw how much procrastinating Mingyu did the last time he studied in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I turn on the TV for white noise?” Wonwoo had agreed. But when he went to check on Mingyu a few hours later, his boyfriend is just sitting on the floor with his back on the foot of the sofa while watching the home shopping network, books and other study materials forgotten on the coffee table.</p><p>“Babe, they got colorful non-stick pans!” Mingyu smiling so wide, completely ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo hears a helpless groan from their study room. Mingyu had been trying to study all afternoon for a week and Wonwoo knows he’s having a hard time since he’s always easily distracted at home.</p><p>Wonwoo stands at the doorway, arms crossed with an amused smile, looking at Mingyu slumped over his study table. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“This is it.” Mingyu mumbles. “This is the going to be the end of Kim Mingyu. I’m going to fail this exam.”</p><p>“No, you’re not.”</p><p>He walks towards the boy, brushing the bangs off his forehead that just ends up sticking in funny places and attempts to make it better.</p><p>“And if it so happens that you do, there’s always next time.”</p><p>“See?” Mingyu whines, leaning back on his chair with a frown. “You just said it. I’m going to fail.”</p><p>“I didn’t say that. I’m saying it would be great if you pass, it would be okay if you don’t. Doesn’t mean I’m giving up on you. I know you can do it and I’m not just saying that because I’m in love with you.” Wonwoo tells him with a gentle smile, trying to cheer him up.</p><p>Mingyu sighs, frustrated. “But there’s still so much I have to go through.”</p><p>Wonwoo smiles down at him, cupping his boyfriend’s face and easing the creases forming on his forehead. “And you have time.”</p><p>Mingyu whines but leans into Wonwoo’s palm anyway, loving the warmth of his touch.</p><p>Wonwoo remembers when he was the one doing this just a year ago. He was about to take the accountancy licensure exams and still vividly remembers being close to losing his mind. He’d close his eyes at night and see numbers floating in a black void. It’s funny looking back now but it wasn’t a nice experience. He made it with flying colors anyway. Wasn’t in the top ten but his name was up there in the first half of the ranks.</p><p>“Babe, if you’re having such a hard time doing this alone, you can get help. I told you, if you wanted to enroll in those review centers, we can afford it.”</p><p>“But hyung,” Mingyu turns on his chair to hug Wonwoo’s torso and bury his face on his stomach. “It’s your money.”</p><p>Wonwoo cards his fingers through Mingyu’s hair and caresses the back of his neck. “Baby, the reason why we work is so we can live a comfortable life and be able to afford these things.”</p><p>Mingyu pulls away looking up at him. “And how do you know it would make it easier? You didn’t even go to one.”  He says, whining like a kid which Wonwoo finds endearing.</p><p>“Because Soonyoung enrolled in one and he was in a much better emotional and mental state than I was. I don’t want you to go through what I had to.” Wonwoo says pointedly, hoping to convince Mingyu.</p><p>It works and Mingyu promises to call tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>In Wonwoo’s defense, he really doesn’t know why Mingyu keeps insisting it’s <em>his</em> money when it really isn’t. It’s <em>their</em> money. Mingyu has worked part-time as a daycare teacher even before graduating, so they surely have money to spare since both of them have well-paying jobs.</p><p>Wonwoo tells him he should call it a day seeing his boyfriend so tense and stressed when he really shouldn’t be.</p><p>He helps Mingyu tidy up his desk, putting away books, pens, and highlighters while Mingyu arranges the paper handouts. Mingyu stands up pulling Wonwoo by the hand to their living room couch.</p><p>It’s been days since they properly spent time together. They’ve both been properly busy, with Wonwoo’s full-time job and freelance work, filing taxes for clients, and Mingyu studying for the board exams.</p><p>Wonwoo would never admit it out loud but he’s worried about Mingyu. Not about the exam, he knows Mingyu will pass, just his attitude and negativity towards it.</p><p>Mingyu sinks into the sofa with Wonwoo falling right beside him, basking in each other’s presence.</p><p>“I missed you hyung,” Mingyu wrapping his arms and legs around Wonwoo’s waist, pulling him closer and nosing on his shoulder. “Just having you here like this.”</p><p>“I missed my baby, too.” Wonwoo coos, laughing and trying to lighten up Mingyu’s mood.</p><p>Mingyu wants to whine and complain. He feels like Wonwoo treats him like a kid sometimes, most of the time. But he’s so mentally drained right now that all he wants to do is kiss the living daylights out of his boyfriend. Something that would energize him, he thinks. And he does just that.</p><p>He kisses Wonwoo below his ear, then his pulse point under his jaw, sucking lightly on the skin there. Wonwoo closes his eyes, relishing the feeling of Mingyu’s mouth on skin as he tilts his head a little to give his boyfriend more room. Mingyu had always liked neck kisses.</p><p>Wonwoo runs his finger at the back of Mingyu’s head, tugging a little on his dark brown hair.</p><p>Mingyu feels him moan low in his throat as he kissed him, moving back up to his jaw then his cheeks and the corner of his mouth, and lastly, on his lips.</p><p>Wonwoo missed being intimate with Mingyu only because he didn’t want to burst his bubble of concentration. He kisses Mingyu with just as much fervor as his boyfriend was giving. He feels Mingyu’s tongue wipe against his upper lip as his hand cupped his jaw, kissing him deeper, so he opens his mouth just enough for their tongues to touch, sighing when they do.</p><p>Mingyu starts pushing against him until he’s lying flat with his back on the couch. He winds his arms around Mingyu’s neck, arching his body against him until there’s no space between their bodies.</p><p>Wonwoo feels Mingyu’s hand slip under his shirt, warm against the skin on his back. He loves it. His shirt rakes up as Mingyu proceeded to caress his sides, stomach, and chest. He feels Mingyu smirk through the kiss when he sighs as his boyfriends rough hands brush against his nipples.</p><p>He wraps his legs around Mingyu’s hips and pulls him down by the waist. He feels Mingyu a little hard by his thigh. Wonwoo pushes Mingyu back with a hand on his chest and proceeds to sit on the younger’s lap, directly over his slowly hardening dick. Mingyu sighs looking back at him with half lidded eyes, his lips red from them making out. Mingyu grips Wonwoo’s waist until their hips are flushed against each other. He then lifts Wonwoo’s shirt, ravishing him with kisses down his chest that were sure going to leave marks.</p><p>“I’m taking you to bed.” Mingyu utters deep, almost growling while he nuzzled Wonwoo’s neck.</p><p>“Mingyu, wait.” Wonwoo says, unceremoniously throwing his hands around Mingyu’s neck because his boyfriend was already standing up with a hand on his ass and the other supporting his back.</p><p>He hooks his feet around Mingyu’s waist. “I swear to God Kim Mingyu. If you drop me again, I’m going to kick your ass.” Wonwoo threatens, looking Mingyu right in the eyes to show he was dead serious.</p><p>Mingyu laughs, “That was one time!”</p><p>Yes, they were drinking at home so maybe they were both drunk and Mingyu wobbled, losing his balance and falling forward. Wonwoo fell hard on his ass with Mingyu almost crashing on top of him, giggling an apology for making them both fall.</p><p>Wonwoo clings on to Mingyu’s neck for dear life anyway. He peppers his boyfriend’s face with kisses, on his cheeks, forehead, chin, and nose before landing softly on the bed. Mingyu crawls over him immediately, kissing him square on the mouth.</p><p>Wonwoo moves back while gripping the collar of Mingyu shirt so as not to break the kiss. And when he reaches the pillows, Mingyu is hovering over him, hand back under his shirt, caressing anywhere he can touch. Mingyu’s hand settles on the curve of his waist when he pulls him down by the neck, deepening the kiss. Their hips slot together, feeling each other almost fully hard. Wonwoo sighs into the kiss, raising his feet to put his legs back around Mingyu’s waist, craving for more than the pleasure caresses and kisses could give him. The younger push down on his hips by instinct. The friction they get giving them delicious pleasure that had both of them moaning deep against each other’s lips.</p><p>They’re breathless when Mingyu suddenly pulls all the way back and Wonwoo tries not to complain about it. A little baffled, he looks up at Mingyu who was now sitting on his thighs.</p><p>“Hyung.” The younger calls out, so he raises his upper body up with his elbows propped behind him.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I know we haven’t discussed it.” Mingyu starts, getting a proper look at Wonwoo. The older’s cheeks were burning a deep pink even in the dim lights of their room with his shirt half ridden up his torso.</p><p>Wonwoo just nods, urging him to continue.</p><p>He sees Mingyu fidget. “I really want you to fuck me.” Mingyu says in a small voice and he wasn’t sure if he heard it right.</p><p>What Mingyu just said, made Wonwoo shoot up to sit in front of him, hands settling on top of Mingyu’s thighs.</p><p>“I want <em>you</em>.” Mingyu repeats, looking back at him and searching for whatever reaction he could get.</p><p>Wonwoo recovers from the initial shock and smiles back at him, caressing his thigh to lessen his nervousness. “Baby, are you sure?” To which Mingyu nods.</p><p>“How come you never told me?” Wonwoo asks again, tilting his head in question.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I don’t know… maybe I’m just too embarrassed and nervous to ask you.”</p><p>Wonwoo cups his jaw, bringing him in for a long searing kiss. “I’m glad you told me.” Kissing him once more on the corner of his lips. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes,” The younger answers. “I’ve been… um… practicing.”</p><p>Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. “Practicing.” He repeats.</p><p>He sees Mingyu slightly fidget and is suddenly hyper aware of the other feeling so small on his lap with the tone of his voice so he squeezes his thigh’s in comfort. This wasn’t a conversation they should be ashamed of. They were together and it’s normal to talk about these things to each other.</p><p>“When you’re not home.” Mingyu finally answers.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ Mingyu.” Wonwoo feels himself stir in his underwear because just the thought of Mingyu stretching himself has always been a thing of Wonwoo’s wet dreams and sexual fantasies. He couldn’t help but palm himself and he knows Mingyu was looking down at what he was doing. He just really <em>really</em> needed to feel something there. Mingyu was going to be the death of him.</p><p>Before Mingyu could do anything, he kisses him long and hard. They break apart but Wonwoo rests his forehead on Mingyu’s and cups cheek. “I love you, okay? If you want to try something, just tell me and we’ll do it.”</p><p>Mingyu kisses him softly in return. “M’kay.”</p><p>Wonwoo grabs him by the neck for a deep kiss and with one swift turn, he’s on top of Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo had always been worried that Mingyu was being too cautious with him when they’re in bed. It literally took them months until finally doing penetrative sex because Mingyu was so scared that he’d hurt him and he always understood. It was different when sex involved two guys. If Mingyu was worried and nervous, that wouldn’t play out nicely. So, he waited and waited until he finally had enough. He was so tired of then making out then ending up just grinding and soiling their underwear, or jerking themselves together. Don’t get him wrong it’s still nice, sex with Mingyu is always nice, but Wonwoo always felt like he could be closer to Mingyu, to really <em>feel</em> Mingyu.</p><p>Their first time was Wonwoo sinking down on Mingyu because it was the only way he could calm him down, by pinning him down on the bed. It was worth it though, because Mingyu ended up fucking him into the bed before their night ended.</p><p> </p><p>Right now wasn’t any different. He knew Mingyu was nervous. He could feel light tremors at the tips of his fingers.</p><p>Wonwoo slots himself between Mingyu’s legs and kisses him on the lips, tongue and all, then down his jaw and neck. Wonwoo smirks when Mingyu gets goosebumps when he exhaled warm against his neck.</p><p>If Mingyu loved giving neck kisses, boy did he love receiving them too. Mingyu knees were caging him just right where he should be. It was his turn to ravish him so he sneaks his hand under Mingyu’s shirt, leaving heat wherever his hand touched. Mingyu sits up to kissing him again on the mouth. They break apart for a second when Wonwoo finally pulls off Mingyu’s shirt.</p><p>“How do you want me hyung?” Mingyu asks with a serious look on his face. “On all fours?” He continues and Wonwoo almost chokes on his own spit.</p><p>Wonwoo recovers not too long after, smiling back at Mingyu mischievously. “So I could miss your ugly cum face? Of course not.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I was kidding!” Wonwoo laughs. “See? You relaxed.” He could see how tense Mingyu was so he reaches a hand over his face to straighten back his eyebrows from being furrowed. Mingyu closes his eyes, really taking in the feeling of Wonwoo’s palm on his face like it was always something new.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo reaches over to their nightstand, searching in the top drawer for the bottle of lube and condoms. He goes ahead and pulls Mingyu’s pants off, kissing every inch of the newly exposed skin, sucking and licking, leaving a few marks.</p><p>“Baby,” Wonwoo calls out to Mingyu who was obviously a little nervous. “Just relax, okay?”</p><p>Mingyu nods a couple of times, holding on to one of Wonwoo’s arms.</p><p>“We’ve done this a lot of times, you know how it goes.” He explains since he knows that it helps. Telling the other what he was going to do always made things easier.</p><p>He strokes Mingyu’s dick a few times then proceeds to pour a generous amount of lube on his finger. Mingyu winces a little when he pours the lube on him from it being a tad too cold.</p><p>Wonwoo gently thumbs at the ring of muscle until Mingyu was used to the feeling of it.</p><p>“Okay, I’m putting one finger in.” He says as he does.</p><p>Mingyu sighs in return, concentrating on trying to be as calm as he could even if he was so nervous about this. He knew it would hurt if he wasn’t relaxed.</p><p>Wonwoo starts moving slowly. “Good?”</p><p>Mingyu nods looking down at him, “It’s better than when I was doing it alone. Feels good.” He answers, smiling at Wonwoo.</p><p>Wonwoo preps him excrutiatingly slow so when they get to the real thing, it wouldn’t hurt as much. If not, at all.</p><p>Soon, they get to having three fingers in Mingyu. By then, he reaches out to take Wonwoo’s fingers out by himself. “I think I’m good.”</p><p>Mingyu kisses him, open-mouthed and all. Wonwoo moans when their tongues collide and chases after the younger’s lips when they break apart.</p><p>Mingyu tears open a condom in haste and proceeds to roll it down Wonwoo’s length. He tugs at it a few times before he’s lying back down on the bed and positioning Wonwoo to enter him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wonwoo eases himself in slowly and Mingyu feels every inch of it. He tries not to freak out because he’s wanted this for a long time and he knows he should trust his boyfriend with this.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong, it’s good. Too good, even. But he can’t deny the fact that it feels a little strange. It was their first time switching after all.</p><p>He throws an arm over his face, eyes shut tight.</p><p>When Wonwoo bottoms out, he may or may not have just hit Mingyu’s prostate so the other starts sputtering curses that slowly got louder and louder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, hyung fuck.”</p><p>Wonwoo panics, worried that he might’ve hurt Mingyu in one way or another. “Mingyu, what— Are you okay? Does it hurt?” He brushes the hair that stuck to Mingyu’s forehead, searching his face for whatever could be wrong. The last thing he wanted for Mingyu was for him to get hurt in any way possible.</p><p>Mingyu grunts, rather loudly, his stomach muscles flexing and unflexing repeatedly. “I’m gonna come. Babe, I’m gonna come. Fuuuuuck.”</p><p>Wonwoo could see that he was blushing from his cheeks down to his chest and he doesn’t mean to laugh but he does. Only a little, though. But he still worries that they might get another noise complaint from their neighbor. The first time was an embarrassing conversation that went around ‘sex noises’ and ‘loud thuds on the wall’ so he really didn’t want a repeat of that. That neighbor has since moved and they’ve been extra careful since then. The new neighbor doesn’t need to know that Mingyu is loud in bed, absolutely not.</p><p>“Go ahead, we have all night.” Wonwoo tells him voice coming out a little strained as well but he rubs Mingyu’s thigh up and down in comfort, anyway, kissing him all over his face. Mingyu doesn’t really need to know now how he’s trying so hard not to move because being inside Mingyu just felt so fucking good. He continues to gently caress the younger’s thighs that were loosely wrapped around his hips.</p><p>Mingyu tries calming his quick shallow breathes with one long exhale. “No. Wanna… wanna come with you.” He manages to say while removing his arm from his face, gripping on to Wonwoo’s hand that had settled on his hip.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Wonwoo bends down to kiss him sloppily until Mingyu sags on the bed, finally relaxed. He knows because the death grip on his dick was gone. Just a few minutes ago, he was afraid that he might be the one to come so early from all the tension Mingyu had.</p><p>“You can move.” Mingyu whispers against his lips.</p><p>Wonwoo kisses him hard just as he pulls slowly, then pushes back in just as slow.</p><p>It’s torturous but it’s a nice pace, Mingyu thinks. Soon enough, they build a steady pace and there’s nothing but pleasure on his face and Wonwoo’s glad.</p><p>“Baby, you feel so good.” Wonwoo says, panting.</p><p>“You feel good, too. Ah! Fuck.” Mingyu exclaims when Wonwoo hits his prostate again. “How do you last so long when we do it?”</p><p>“Practice.” Wonwoo answers, referencing Mingyu’s earlier statement with a teasing grin.</p><p>Mingyu frowns but he had no room to complain because Wonwoo picks up his pace, going a little faster, and his mouth goes slack. The bed starts creaking.</p><p>“Hyung, ah…” He moans. “There’s…that thing that you do.”</p><p>“Huh? What thing?” Wonwoo says, trying to catch his breath but maintains his momentum. His forehead now slick with a little sweat.</p><p>Mingyu breathes once and tries tightening his ring of muscles, gripping Wonwoo in him tighter. The latter moans, and loudly at that, hips stuttering, faltering from the steady pace he was able to make.</p><p>Wonwoo falls on his chest, skin prickling with pleasure and his toes curling. He braces an elbow above Mingyu’s shoulder and they’re suddenly one breathe away from each other’s face.</p><p>“Fuck. Gyu, you’re going to make me come.” He says with a voice so deep, it gave Mingyu goosebumps.</p><p>Mingyu closes the distance between them, kissing him with so much want. “I always loved it when you did that.” He says smiling at him.</p><p>Wonwoo pecks him then buries his head on the junction of Mingyu’s neck and shoulder, slowly building up speed as he starts thrusting in Mingyu again with even more determination. Mingyu, in return, hugs him with his fingers leaving red marks on Wonwoo’s back.</p><p>They’re a chorus of moans and grunts until Wonwoo finds his voice again.</p><p>“Baby, I’m close.” His voice hoarse.</p><p>Mingyu nods rapidly in response as if to say that he was, too. <em>So close.</em></p><p>Wonwoo adjusts one of his knees so the next time he thrusts, he’s hitting right at the spot that had Mingyu leaking withso much precum. The younger cries out in pleasure, moaning loudly.</p><p>“Fuck, babe. Right there.” Mingyu breathes out despite being such a beautiful mess, clutching the sheets.</p><p>Wonwoo, then, sits back up and puts a hand behind Mingyu’s knee to raise it. So when he starts thrusting again, he’s even deeper.</p><p>“Hyuuuung,” Mingyu calls out repeatedly like a prayer. But Wonwoo remains undeterred seeing Mingyu’s dick twitching. He knows Mingyu’s close and he’s determined to make his first time receiving a good one.</p><p>Wonwoo licks his lips before he looks back at Mingyu gripping the pillow supporting his head so hard that his knuckles were white, his mouth open in a silent scream, and his other arm reaching out for him to hold. Wonwoo thought his boyfriend looked so beautiful all fucked out, beads of sweat glistening on his face, chest, and neck. His cheeks a deep shade of red, chest heaving, and they haven’t even finished yet. <em>He did that.</em></p><p>He notes that maybe, starting tonight, they should switch more often.</p><p>Wonwoo reaches out to lace their fingers, his other hand keeping Mingyu’s hips in place.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long until they finish together. Mingyu comes completely untouched and Wonwoo thinks he deserves a pat on the head for that.</p><p>Once the intensity of their orgasms fade, gets up from where he collapsed on Mingyu’s chest and Wonwoo pulls out slowly. The room is silent save for them catching both their breaths. He gets off the bed to dispose the used condom in the bathroom and also to fetch some wipes to clean the mess on Mingyu’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>When he returns, Mingyu was still how he left him, all sprawled out on the bed and stark naked. He laughs to himself, shaking his head.</p><p>“Mingyu, are you okay?” He asks, climbing back on the bed.</p><p>It takes a few seconds for Mingyu to recover from blankly staring at the ceiling. “I think…” He pauses, raising his upper body with his elbows behind him so they were somehow face to face as Wonwoo wiped him clean. “I think that was the best sex of my life.”</p><p>Wonwoo laughs, scrunching his nose. He pulls Mingyu’s chin to kiss him on the lips.</p><p>“No, I’m sure.” Mingyu says with a serious expression, eyebrows scrunched together. “That was…<em>is</em> the best sex of my life.”</p><p>Wonwoo caresses his cheek gently, absolutely endeared. They just had sex but Mingyu’s reaction to it was just so cute. He was initially worried that Mingyu wouldn’t like it, or at least wouldn’t be able to quickly adjust to it. He expected that it would probably take them a few tries until he was adjusted to bottoming but, it looked like there was nothing to be concerned about. Maybe all the ‘practice’ he did paid off after all.</p><p>Speaking of, he could probably ask Mingyu if he could prep himself next time. Yup, he’s definitely going to ask and watch.</p><p>“We’re totally doing that again, not tonight though.” He says nodding then shaking his head.</p><p>Wonwoo chuckles, “Is your butt, okay? Was I too rough?”</p><p>“No, just right.” Mingyu answers. “And my butt’s fine, I think. Thank you very much for your concern.” To which they both end up laughing at.</p><p>Wonwoo pecks him once before picking up their underwear from where they were on the floor. “Do you want me to help clean or…?”</p><p>Mingyu ponders for a moment. “We used a condom but it’s really slippery down there.”</p><p>So they shower together which ended up with them doing it in the bathroom a second time that night. Wonwoo bottomed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>About two months later, Mingyu passes his exams with flying colors, too. He was officially a licensed teacher.</p><p>He lets Wonwoo fuck him again, in the shower and on the sofa. Mingyu wanted to do it in the kitchen too, but the table felt like it was going to fall apart as soon as Wonwoo sat him on top of it so they decided to just do it in the office in the meantime.</p><p>“We should probably get a new dining table. One that doesn’t come in pieces and a stupid manual.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whole au wasn’t supposed to be wonwoo babying mingyu but it turned out that way. Words cant suffice to explain how much I love this series so much. And since you reached the end of my fic, I was going to tell you what to expect but I change my mind lmao. What I wanted to say was, you can look forward to the future installments of this series. I got so much planned for the Minwon characters I made.</p><p>And I never realized how much wonwoo referred to Mingyu as ‘baby’ until I was editing it and I cant believe im not sorry for it.</p><p>thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>